


Smaug Introduces Himself in Song Form

by vividpast



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Fanvid, Gen, Humor, Moana Fusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23279728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vividpast/pseuds/vividpast
Summary: What it says on the tin
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins & Smaug
Kudos: 17





	Smaug Introduces Himself in Song Form

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually one of the endings I made on a visual novel for one of my fics. But you don’t need to know about that fic to understand the video. This was pretty fun and funny to make!
> 
> Enjoy, I suppose ~


End file.
